Uncharted Love
by SheRogue
Summary: Aeryn and Crichtons only daughter... Valorec's son... A very protective father... Mixed emotions. Part 2, chapters 2 and 3 are now in if you were wondering....
1. Uncharted Love Ch1

Uncharted Love 

Chapter 1

"Pilot!" shouted a very angry John Crichton. "Where is Kira?!", he had a feeling that something was wrong.

"She is in the cargo hold with Aleki; is there a problem, Crichton?"

"Yes, there is, nothing that you can help with!". Aleki was sure that Aleki was up to something. He always acted like his father, rebelling rule and order.

__

What was she thinking! Is she stupid! he thought to himself.

He stormed to the cargo hold, his boots making loud thumping noises on the floors of Moya. "I warned them both about this! I am her father, why does she not listen to me?" he said aloud to himself.

"Because she is your daughter, John Crichton!" Aeryn appeared to pop out of nowhere.

"Yours too, doll!"

"But she gets it from YOU! Let her go, John, she is just having fun-"

"Yeah! With Valorec's son!"

Aeryn was silent for a moment. "John, she is 17 cycles old … we can't control her anymore. It is her life …"

John stopped mid stride. "You may be right, but as long as she is on this Leviathan, she is under our rule! And another thing, she is ONLY 17 cycles old!"

"John, she is also my daughter, I have some say in her life, don't I? You aren't the only per-"

"Shikiera!"

"Nadira!" Aeryn grabbed the young Luxon/Nebari by the shoulders as she whipped around the corner, after her younger sister. "What is the problem here, ladies?"

"She hit me--"

"Because she wouldn't--" Nadira spat.

"Well, if you wouldn't have broke John's ship I--" Shikiera stopped abruptly as she just noticed John behind her. " Whoops, sorry Nad …"

John narrowed his eyes at the two young children. They looked more Nebari than Luxon. In fact, they didn't look Luxon at all, except for the fact that they were only 13 cycles old and already almost 5 foot 9, and had the raised eyebrows and collar bones that stuck too far out. They were certainly a piece of work, those twins. "What. Did. You. Do."

"Uh … sorry Crichton, I didn't mean to! We were just playing and … uh … I kind of tripped on the seat and-" NaDira tried to explain but John was already down the hall after his daughter … again.

Aeryn took both of them by their ears and led them to their father, who, she thought, would punish them accordingly.

Now that Moya had five more beings on board, all under the age of 20 cycles, there was never a boring day. There were Laiua, Zahn and Stark's daughter; Nadira and Shikiera, Dargo and Chiana's girls (the medical mystery of the millennium, John thought); Kira, and now Aleki.

About 5 cycles ago, Chiana got into some trouble with the peace keepers, and Aeryn had to, again, go save her from certain death. When she got down to the base, and passed all of the security 'traps,' she saw Aleki. He looked almost exactly like Valorec, and oddly enough, a little like Tek. He was arrested for trying to help Chiana, she was told by, in fact, Chiana. So, Aeryn had to go investigate this very familiar-looking and kind person. When she found out that it was Valorec's and son, she just had to save him, even though she had to push herself the entire way there and try to block off the feelings that she used to have for Valorec, but she went anyway, at least just in debt to his father for turning him in when the whole 'Pilot replacement' incident occurred.

When she got him on board. Pilot had a bit of a problem with it, but after days of Aeryn trying to convince him, he accepted.

Kira was thrilled to have another person--besides Laiua--like her on board, at least Sebacian, someone to talk to and do things with, even if he was 2 years older than her. But he wasn't exactly to happy to be there. He was the only Sebacian male on board, besides Crichton, and he was about 15 years older and not a peace keeper, but a human.

But he got used to it. Aeryn taught him how to fly prowlers and a lot of mechanical things about ships.

Kira, however, was always mad at him for pushing her away; she was probably like an annoying little sister to him, only with out the happy protective part. Sometimes it seemed that he hated her. She had a temper like her mother's, so she learned to avoid him after time.

But as the cycles passed, it got harder for Aleki to avoid her. She, over the cycles, grew out of her small, scrawny body. She got much taller, around 5 foot 8 (for some time, she was taller than him) developed a chest, and a 'kickin' figure. She had long dark red curly hair and green eyes, which was a first for the Sebacian species: John said that it came from his grandmother.

For the longest time Aleki had a squeaky high voice and for some time appeared not to grow above 5 foot 5. Then he hit 16 and it all changed. He shot up 7 inches in 1 and a half cycles and lost the squeaky voice. He had short black hair (which he somehow managed to spike with some sticky substance that Zahn gave him) and blue eyes. He worked out constantly so he had a nice and fit body.

But after so many cycles of him treating her like he did, she just hid the feelings that she had for him and tried to forget that she even had them. But they were inevitable.

Crichton pressed on, determined to catch them doing something that they weren't supposed to be doing. When he finally entered he cargo hold, he was shocked, amazed. They weren't doing anything wrong. Laiua was making them both help unload a case of crackers; it was a surprise to see them doing something other than just sitting around doing nothing. John didn't know what to expect when he came down here. He could kick himself for thinking that she would do anything wrong. She was a mostly good kid--no, young woman. He turned and left, muttering, "Now, where are those twins …"

**************************************************************

"Why do I have to help unload!" Aleki grumbled at Laiua.

"Because you're the one who is always eating!" Kira spat at him.

Laiua laughed. "Do you two ever stop arguing!" Laiua was 18 cycles old, tall, pale blue and looked very much like her mother.

Aleki watched Kira as she bent over to get a box of crackers out of the large case. His eyes traveled up her knee boots to her long calves to her back side which was pleasantly confined in a short leather like skirt. "If only they would send bigger shipments, deeper cases …"

"Are you insane!" Kira shouted at him. "We've been down here for an arn already!"

"Maybe I am, but then we wouldn't have to unload as often …" he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You are insane …" She picked up her large case and put it on the cart to take up stairs. "Since you seem to like the job so much, you can push the cart up!" She cocked her head and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Fine, I will," he said as he mimicked her face. 

"You two ... I will never understand each other," Laiua said as she left cargo hold.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Kira shouted after her. "Have fun," she said sarcastically at Aleki as she ran after Laiua.

Aleki pushed the cart out of the hold and braced himself for the long trip to the kitchen.

*****************************************************************

"Will you and Aleki ever stop fighting?" said Laiua calmly.

"It's not my fault that he is a frelling moron." Kira said as she plopped down on the sofa-type-thing that was in the lounge area.

"Soften up to him, maybe if you were a bit nicer to him, he wouldn't be so cross."

"Tell that to him! He is the one who starts it all the time!" Kira got out a deck of 'cards' her father made for her. You played all sorts of Earth games with them. "Wanna play?"

"Sure," she replied.

Kira dealt out the cards. 7 each. "Got any sixes?"

"Go fish; got any queens?"

Kira wasn't really sure what a fish was and where it was supposed to go, but it was a fun game, even though she always lost. She handed over her queen after she had just picked it out of the pile cards in the center of the table.

"Ya know, he is sort of attractive in a Sebacian sort of way …" Laiua said.

"Yeah, I know, but even though he is, he sure has an attitude because of it … he spends one and a half arns in the bathroom every morning!"

"So do you! Any threes?" she added.

"Go fish. Yeah, but I'm a woman, I need it. Any jacks?"

Laiua rolled her eyes at Kira and handed over her Jack.

*****************************************************************

Aleki rolled his cart of crackers past the lounge room and heard the women talking. Being the sneaky person that he was, he decided to eavesdrop. He stopped his cart and pulled up next to the entrance, out of sight of them, and put his ear to the door.

"I just don't see what his problem is. Ever since he got here, he has treated me like dirt. I've never done anything to hurt him!" he heard Kira say.

"Well, that's just his nature. You can't change that."

"I know! It just hurts. Got any Kings?"

"Go fish. I know it does. Just tell him how you feel."

"Yeah, right, and be laughed off of Moya by him in the process!" said Kira as she picked a card out of the deck.

Aleki was shocked to hear what he just heard; he didn't know that she felt like that. All this time, he thought that she hated him for some unknown reason. "I could kick myself," he said aloud softly.

"If you never tell him, how is he ever going to change? Any fours?"

Kira handed over her four.

"I'll make a deal with you, if I win, you tell him, if you win, you go on feeling miserable around him; got any eights?"

Kira smiled. "Deal. Go fish."

Laiua picked an eight out of the deck and placed her last card paired up on the table in front of her. "I win!"

Kira smiled slightly. "You knew that you were going to win, didn't you?"

Laiua gathered up the cards and grinned. "Maybe … Good luck!" She got up to leave the room.

At seeing Laiua start to leave, Aleki backed away from the door and started down the hall at a very fast pace. He knew what he had to do when she told him how she felt about him. He was going to tell her that he loved her. He couldn't hide it anymore. He had always thought that if he let her know before, he was the one who would get laughed off of Moya, not to mention how he would probably get his genitals chopped off by her father. Crichton never seemed to like Aleki, probably because his father was Aeryn's lover before they met.

He was at the kitchen and he saw Chiana. She was still attractive at her age and after giving birth to twins. 

"Hey Chi, can you do me a favor and put these away?" And before waiting for her response he ran out of the room. "Thanks! Bye."

"Hey! A simple 'Please' would be nice!" she shouted after him.

He ran down to his quarters to get on a change of clothes, since he smelled of those 'cardboard saltines' in the words of Crichton. When he got in, he striped down and climbed into his shower. When he was done, he put on a pair of black and red cargo pants, a black ribbed muscle shirt and his boots. He spiked he hair and was done.

"Now all I have to do is wait for her," he said to himself.

Kira walked back to her room. "I smell awful," she said to herself.

"I know! We have all been meaning to tell you about that …" said Nadira.

"Where did you come from?!" shrieked a startled Kira.

"Oh … around … I'm supposed to be in my room for breaking your dad's Farscape ship … but I can't stay there, its all boring and stuff …" she said while leaning on the wall next to Kira's door.

"Well, I advise that you get back to your room before your Dad finds out that you got out," she said while trying to get to her room.

"Well, goodbye, I have to go torment Shikiera," NaDira said while walking away.

"Bye." Kira walked into her bathroom, started up the water, and stripped down. She walked into her shower and let the hot water massage her back. When she got out, she put on a tight black tank top and a pair of red and black cargo pants. She wasn't even sure that they were hers, but they looked cool. She sighed and walked out the door, prepared to make a fool of herself. "Why did I let Laiua talk me into this …"

Thus ends chapter 1. Look for chapter 2.


	2. Uncharted Love ch2

Uncharted Love

Chapter 2

Kira walked the halls of Moya, headed towards Alkies chambers.

__

I'm insane. I know I am. He not gonna change just because I ask him to, she thought to herself. _He is just gonna stay the way he is. _She rounded the corner, saw his door and took a big breath. "_This is it …"_

* * * * * * * * *

__

She isn't coming ... They probably knew that I was eavesdropping and planned the whole thing just to soften me up ... We-" Alkies thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. 

"Then again, maybe she is …"

"Come in, its open." It was Kira.

"Hi," she said confidently.

"Hi," he replied. "Can I … help you?"

"We need to talk."

"Ok …"

"I am tired of the way you have been treating me. I demand some respect!"

"Hey! Your wearing _MY_ pants!" he blurted out bluntly as he noticed.

"_Sorry_, they were in _MY_ drawer," she replied sharply.

"I'm gonna want them back."

"Fine. But pants aren't important right now. I want a little respect from you. You have been treating me like dirt ever since you got here!"

"WOAH, slow down! _I _have been treating _you_ like dirt!" This wasn't turning out to be as pleasant as he planed.

"Yes. You have. And it hurts. All I ever wanted to do was be your friend and talk to you, you are the only other Sebacian that's my age on board!" _I was right, he isn't gonna change ..._

"Sorry," he said quietly. He never realized what _he_ had been doing to her. He was always worried about what she was doing to him. "I never knew you felt like that."

"I'm sorry if I have treated you improperly," she said, "but when ever I was nice to you, you would snap back with some smart remark."

Alkies was silent. His eyes couldn't help but wander down her body. He swallowed hard. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Just be a little nicer, that's all," she said quietly, admiring him secretly as he lounged on his bed. She longed to go to him and hold him in her arms. But she knew that if she couldn't, he would never forgive her.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine." She started to leave. "Goodbye, I hope that our little talk made an impact on you."

"I love you." He didn't know where it came from, but he knew that he meant it.

"What!"

"I-I-I love you, Kira."

She was silent. She had waited for this for five cycles. She had fantasized about how it would be when he said it, where they would be. But now she didn't know how to react.

__

Oh no. I blew it. All of my chances are gone. I made a complete fool of my self, he thought to himself.

She smiled slowly. "Well, I don't know what to say …" She didn't.

"Say that you love me too."

Kira thought for a moment_. What if he is bluffing, just to sucker me into saying that?_ She was willing to take the chance. "I love you, Alkies."

A large content smile spread across his face. He stood up and walked to her. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming here today. If you hadn't, I probably never would have told you how I felt about you." He was now only inches from her face, oh, how much he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her.

"Well …"

"Well what?" He was confused.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" She surprised herself and him with her blunt statement.

"Ok then." He definitely wasn't objecting. He leaned forward and placed a light tentative kiss on her lips. Even though he wanted to go further, he stopped himself.

Kira closed her eyes. _That was it?! _She had always imagined much more than that. Not satisfied, she leaned forward and up to meet his lips again; catching him off guard.

Alkies' eyebrows went up in pleasant surprise. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. All that he wanted, at that moment, was to be with Kira like he was in that moment. The kiss, intensifying, rose hairs on his neck and body. Like Crichton always said, he saw fireworks.

Kira was living out her fantasy. All she wanted was to be with him, to taste him, to feel the heat of his body next to hers. They were both lost in the moment.

* * * * * * * * * *

Aeryn had just finished preparing the evening meal. In the past few cycles, she had discover a love for cooking. Using all of Moya's food resources to her, and the crew's benefit. It usually worked out pretty good, too. The crew liked the food, and so did she. Everyone was happy. She smiled contently to herself as she brushed away a strand of silver hair. _WHAT,_ she thought to herself, _IS THAT?! _She ran to her bathroom and looked in the mirror. There it was. A long strand of silver hair, sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the black. "Oh no, you don't," she said as she plucked it from her head. "HA!"

She really wasn't old. Only about 47 cycles old. Crichton was certainly still in his fittest. She looked at herself in the mirror. _Not so bad. I still got it._ And in fact, she did. She was in better shape than she had expected herself to be at her age. _What am I worried about, everyone's got them, at least one …_

"Yes, you do, sweetheart!" John said exuberantly as he said as he snuck up on his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ayie!" she exclaimed, surprised. "You scared me, John!"

"What are you worried about; you ain't getting old," he said while kissing her cheek. He didn't look a day over 35. He seemed to defy the aging process and was proud of it.

"I know, I'm just not as young as I used to be …" She broke away from him and went back to the kitchen to finish the meal. "Pilot?"

"Yes, Officer Sun?"

"Could you tell everyone it's time for the meal?"

"Of course, Officer Sun."

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kira heard Pilot's voice come through her com.

"Kira, it's time for supper."

She reluctantly broke away from Alkies. "We have to go." Kira looked into his eyes and saw love. He wasn't bluffing.

"Such timing your mother has …" He looked into her eyes, those deep pools of green and gold. "You have beautiful eyes …"

"Thank you." Kira pulled away from him, grabbing his hand. "Let's go greet the world!"

They walked out of the room and down the halls of Moya, hands clasped, never wanting to let go of each other completely. But when they neared the Kitchen, they reluctantly gave their hands back to each other, lest they got found out. That was the last thing either of them wanted. 

Rygel floated in behind them. Unlike Aeryn and Crichton, time had taken a toll on him, and he was crankier than ever. "So, what have you two been up to lately? Get into any good quarrels? Heh, heh, heh." Rygel was just one of those beings who will never change.

"Wouldn't you like to know, worm," Kira spat at him. "Go shove your face with crackers!" She hastened her pace into the dining area. The only being that she fought with more than Alkies was Rygel. He was always starting trouble.

When she got into the dining area, she took her seat, and so did Alkies. Kira felt so far away from him, even though he was only three seats down on the opposite side of the table. She saw Laiua come in.

Laiua sat down next to Kira and whispered in her ear, "Did you do it?!"

"Yes I did," she smiled at Laiua.

"And …!"

"And what?"

"And how did it go!" shrieked an excited Laiua. Unfortunately, she shrieked a little too loud and everyone stared blankly at her.

"He is going to be more polite and considerate of my feelings from now on," Kira whispered to Laiua.

"Oh, good, very, very good." At times Laiua spoke very much like her father, making her sound insane most of the time. "Your problems are all solved now …"

"Yeah they are …" Kira smiled at Alkies from across the table as he rolled his eyes at Laiua's speaking.

Noticing that she was looking at him he smiled back. He couldn't wait till the meal was over so that he could be with her again. If it was only for an arn, he would be satisfied for the rest of his life, or, he would be left wanting more and not want to leave her company. He hoped it was the second option ...

The crew took their places at the table, Rygel hovering at the end. "Where is my dinner?!" blurted the cranky old being.

Everyone, annoyed at Rygel, threw their crackers at him.

"Hey! What's the big idea!"

Aeryn came out with the meal. It looked delicious. Everyone forgot their problems and ate, and for that half an arn, all was silent, except for the sounds of eating.

When Kira was finished, she got up to leave. "Thank you, Mother, for the lovely meal, it was delicious--" She was cut off by her father.

"Kira, hun, would ya mind takin' a look at my ship and seein' what those two little trouble makers did to it?" At the mention of that incident, D'Argo narrowed his eyes at his two children, who he had punished earlier. Shikiera and Nadira lowered their heads.

"Don't worry, John, they have been reprimanded accordingly," D'Argo stated as he looked at his children harshly. "You two will precede to your quarters after you are done with your meal, understood?"

"Understood …" they said quietly in unison.

"Yes, Father, I'll take a look," Kira replied to her father's earlier question. As she was leaving, she motioned for Alkies to meet her down in the hanger.

He nodded and smiled at her.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Kira walked the halls of Moya, heading for the hanger. She had an odd feeling in her chest, that her father called 'Butterflies.' She earlier in life heard him talking about butter, a creamy substance that humans put on bread (whatever bread was); she didn't know why it was flying, and in her chest no less ... One thing about her father she would never understand was his "Earth" words.

"Yo!" Another one of her father's Earth words the crew had come into habit of using. But like all of the other ones, sounded very odd when Laiua used them.

"Hello," Kira replied to her friend, who was now walking next to her.

"Hi."

"Can I help you …?" she said, smiling.

"No, I was just wondering if I could help you with your father's Farscape ship."

"Um … I don't think so Laiua … I don't know if he would like that, it is kinda small in there, we might break something else … hope you don't mind …" It was only a little white lie, and she was, in part, telling the truth.

"Ok then, I'll go see what I can do for my mother. Bye!" Laiua walked away down the hall to her family's side of the Leviathan. "Good luck."

Kira, now in the hanger, climbed into the small ship. It wasn't in too bad a condition: the glass on one of the dials was cracked and the safety belt was ripped a little. No biggie. She got out of the ship and walked to the tool table. "Now what do we have to fix glass," she said aloud to herself, a habit she must have picked up from her father. He was always talking to himself.

"You don't fix glass, you replace it, love," said Alkies. He walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh! You startled me!" She turned her head around to meet his lips for a short but well-worth kiss. "Maybe you could show me how to replace it … do we even have any 'glass?'" It was another odd substance from her father's world.

"I don't know, but we have some zycron, it's like 'glass' but not. It's more durable, and we have some in the cargo hold. Come on," Alkies said while leading her to cargo hold, which was conveniently next to the hanger.

They walked to a large, flat, upright case in the corner. Alkies undid a latch on the top of the case and the top opened up. He stood on a nearby case and pulled out a long piece of zycron. "That should fit, shouldn't it?"

"Yeah. I guess. You're the expert in this field, you tell me …"

"It should get the job done." Alkies pulled it out all the way and carried it above his head to the hanger. "So um … what are we gonna tell your parents?"

"I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Your father would maul me if he found out …" He placed the slab of zycron outside of the Farscape, grabbed a measuring tool and climbed in.

"It should be a perfect fit." Alkies climbed out of the ship, went over to the tool table and grabbed a pry bar.

"Need any help?" inquired Kira from the front of the ship.

"No, not really, but you could do the safety belt. They must have really been fooling around to break this stuff. Or the people who made it weren't all too smart when they put it together," Alkies said from inside the ship.

Kira heard a loud crack. It was the glass. "Are you okay?" she said with concern in her voice.

"Uh huh, I got it out … Could you hand me that zycron please?" he said, poking his head out of the door.

"Sure." She handed it to him and went back to the table to get a needle and thread. When she got it, she went back to the ship and climbed in next to Alkies, sitting backwards on the captain's seat to fix the safety belt easier. She sewed it together and was done. "Well, I'm done, how about you?"

"Just one more thing..."

Kira heard a sucking noise then a pop. "What was that?"

"It was the zycron settling into place." He turned to her and smiled. "All done."

Kira climbed out of the ship and motioned for Alkies to follow her, and he did. She led him down the hall to the cargo hold.

"Where are you taking me," Alkies chuckled.

"You'll see …" She led him through cases and boxes to a large window that looked out into space. There they saw all of the nearby planets and galaxies. It was a beautiful sight. They went past the window to a small room where three of the walls were windows that looked into space; it had a bed in one corner, with blue satin-like sheets and many little pillows; in the other, there was many large blue bean bag chairs; in the last, there was a small table with a silver stereo system; the walls were painted dark blue and on the floor there was a blue shag carpet. "This is my secret spot. Only I, Pilot, and now you know about it." She smiled at him.

"It's beautiful …" he said quietly, but he wasn't looking at the room, the only thing that was on his mind at that moment was her.

"Thank you."

They were locked in each others gaze, and neither wanted to break free. Alkies enfolded her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Kira melted into him and put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"Can I have my pants back?" Alkies murmured in her ear. With a sly grin across his face he undid the clasp around her waist and moved her slowly over to the bed, without breaking their embrace.

Kira pulled his shirt up over his head as they lay down together on the satin sheets.

But without them noticing it, they accidentally turned on Kira's com. All of the crew heard what was happening in the room without their knowing.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

John Crichton slumped down in his chair and relaxed. Everyone else was still in the dining area.

"What stressful times these are …" Crichton murmured to himself as he drifted off to sleep. "Aye …"

At that moment he heard his com click on, and from it he heard quickened breathing and soft low moans. He sat up abruptly and cocked his head to the side. "What the frell?" he said aloud to himself. He put the com to his ear, in hopes to discover where and from whom these sounds were coming from. 

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!" he heard coming from the other side of his com.

"Is that Kira?" he said aloud to himself.

"Oh, OH, OH, ALKIES!" came the voice form his com. It was Kira, he was sure of it. And with Alkies. He got out of his chair and started to Kira's bed room.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Pilot cocked his head to the side as he heard the odd sounds.

"They are Sebacian. But not Aeryn and Crichton … for once …"

Pilot felt Moya laugh. It was Kira and Alkies. But there was nothing he could do to stop the transmission. They must have somehow bumped it on during their … um … activity. Pilot laughed to himself.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"What the frell is that noise?!" inquired Rygel.

Everyone else cocked their heads to the side as they listened to the odd noises coming from their coms.

"Sounds like whoever it is, they are having fun …" said Chiana, while trying to suppress a giggle.

Aeryn looked around the room. It wasn't her and Crichton … obviously … or Chiana and D'Argo … or Zahn and Stark. The only two it could possible be was … "KIRA AND ALKIES!" she shouted.

Everyone stared blankly at her and burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding? Those two can't get within two feet of each other without quarreling!" said Rygel while laughing.

A low giggle then some laughter came from the com. "Alkies, what are you doing …"

"Trust me love …" Then some more giggles and a low moan.

Aeryn got up from her seat and ran to go find Crichton. She would com him but … ya know ...

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Crichton ran down the hall. When he got to her room, he opened the door and found nothing. So he headed to Alkies chamber, where he also found nothing.

"Where the frell are they?!" he said aloud to himself. He headed to Pilot.

"Pilot!"

"Yes, John?"

"Where is my daughter!"

"With Alkies, Crichton."

"Well, I know that!"

Pilot chuckled. "Did you check their chambers …" said Pilot between bursts of laughter, not really intending to tell John where they were; it was a secret between Kira and himself.

"Pilot, I know you know where they are." John was practically shouting over the noise from his com. He kicked Pilot's console out of frustration, "Guess I'll just go WAIT OUT THE STORM THEN!" John stormed out of Pilot's chambers. "FRELL!"

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Kira lay next to Alkies, using his chest as a makeshift pillow. "That was wonderful …"

"Aye, it was. How do you feel?"

"Pleasantly numb …" she said as she kissed his hand that she was holding.

"Any regrets?"

"No, of course not." She looked up at him and smiled, and when she did, she saw the clock next to the bed. "OH FRELL! We have been in here for nearly two arns!" Kira abruptly got out of the bed and started to dress, Alkies did the same. When she went to put her shirt on, she noticed that her com was on. "FRELL!"

"What!" said a hurrying Alkies.

"My com is on!"

"Oh no …" he stopped mid pant leg and looked at her.

"What am I going to do!" said a frantic Kira, "I- we just cant go out there and face them!"

Alkies leaned his head on the wall and punched it, hard. "FRELL! FRELL! FRELL! There is nothing that we can do ... "

Kira sat on the corner of the bed. "My father is going to kill you …" she brushed a tear away from her face.

Alkies got up and sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "We'll figure out something, love … don't worry."

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Well, it appears that they are done … hehehe," snickered Rygel.

Shikiera and Nadira looked at each other and laughed. D'Argo looked sternly at them and they were silent. "You two may precede to your chambers at this time." The two Luxon/Nebari children left the room. D'Argo looked at Chiana and they both started laughing.

"They are gonna get in big trouble," exclaimed the busting Luxon.

Zahn, Stark, and Chiana all nodded in agreement. Laiua who was sitting in her chair at the end of the table left with a cross look on her face.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Crichton wandered into the cargo bay, searching for the two of them. He saw a light coming from the far corner and a small hallway. "Now why have I never seen that before …?" he said to himself. John walked over to it and saw the two of them sitting on the edge of the bed together. He started towards them with nothing but anger on his eyes.

Kira and Alkies looked up just in time to see John Crichton charging at Alkies …

Hungry for more? Look for chapter 3 to find out the fate of these two young lovers.


	3. ch. 3

Uncharted Love

Chapter 3

Aleki ducked away from John Crichton and rolled on to the floor, intending to get out the door. "Crichton! Calm down!"

"Daddy! Leave him alone!" shouted Kira as she tried to stop her father.

"Don't you 'Daddy' me!" shouted John as he smacked his daughter's hand away from his shoulder.

Aleki scurried out the door and ran through the cargo hold to the halls of Moya. He ran past the ships and out into the main hall. He headed towards the dining area, where he was sure safety would probably be.

Crichton chased after Aleki. He dodged through boxes and cases, tripping over one and banging his head on the floor. He got up and continued after him. John had Aleki in sight.

Aleki bolted into the dining room. "Help me! He's a mad man! He's gonna kill me!"

"Have fun? It sounded like you did! Is she any good?" inquired a cranky Rygel.

"Oh, shut up!" screamed Aleki, who had just realized that he was just in his shorts. "Yo People! Help me!"

John ran into the dining room, tackling Aleki. He grabbed him by the shit and banged his head on the floor. "What gave you the idea that you could just up and FRELL my daughter! HUH! You scum!" 

"Crichton!" screamed Aleki, "get a hold of yourself! Let me explain!"

"Explain what?! I don't want to hear it!" John picked up Aleki by his shirt and slammed him against the wall and punched him repeatedly in the head.

Aleki took advantage of the opportunity that his legs were free and kneed John in the groin. John crumpled to the floor in pain and moaned. Aleki ran to the other side of the room holding his nose, sure that it was broken. "Now John! I don't want to fight with you!"

Kira ran into the room and looked around. Everyone was staring blankly at Aleki, who was holding his nose. Aeryn looked up from where she had her head in her hands. "I'm surprised at you Kira!"

Kira ran over to Aleki and stood in front of him. "Daddy! Stop! He didn't do anything wrong!"

John got up from the floor and intended to lunge at Aleki, but saw Kira in the way. "Move. Aside. Now!"

"No."

"Why not?!" 

"Because I won't let you hurt him! I love him!" 

"You WHAT!"

"I. Love. Aleki! And there is nothing that you can do about it!" 

Crichton was silent for a second. "He didn't know what to say and he also didn't like what he was thinking. "I want you," he motioned to Aleki, "off of this ship in five arns!"

Kira looked at her father with nothing but hurt in her eyes. "You want what?"

Aeryn stood up in her chair. "John! No! How could you?" 

D'Argo also protested. "John! Be reasonable!"

"I knew that from the beginning that you would be trouble! Just like your father! Always rebelling against rule and order!" 

Aleki, full of rage, punched Crichton hard in the face. Crichton spun around backwards. "My father was a good man! He rebelled against the Peacekeepers and died trying to save THIS Leviathan!" Aleki squatted next to Crichton. "Try to understand, Crichton, I love Kira, and from what I know, she loves me. There is nothing that you CAN do about it, I will always love her. I can understand why you're mad, an I shouldn't have done that so soon," Aleki said calmly to Crichton, who was now in sitting position and staring into space, out the window, he showed no signs that he was paying any attention to what Aleki was saying.

"Fine, I'll leave." Aleki got up and headed back to the secure room where he had earlier left his clothing. Kira ran after him an tried to keep up with his fast pace.

"You aren't serious! Are you?" Kira grabbed his arm. She tried to stop him from walking away, he just shrugged her off and kept walking. "What is your problem!"

"I don't have a problem! Your father does! Apparently he can't accept me, for some odd reason. Talk to him about it!"

"He has never done anything to you! Nor you're to him! Is it that you re a peacekeeper, I don-"

"I WAS a peacekeeper! I am no longer one of them! To them, I am dead! Killed by Scorpious! I was one of those who helped him lure in his victims.

"You were one of those who helped Scorpious? Well, no wonder he has never liked you!" 

"What did he ever have to do with Scorpious?"

"What did he ever have to do with Scorpious?" Kira repeated. "No one ever told you?"

"Told me what?!" They were in the room now and Aleki was getting dressed.

"Before I was born, Scorpy got a hold of my father when he tried to break into the PK base. He put him in the chair to try and get the wormhole technology. When he couldn't get it, he placed a clone of himself in my father's mind. It ruined his life. It also almost killed my mother!" 

Aleki was silent. He had never known that. Whenever he would mention Scorpy or PK's, Crichton would get up and leave the room, he had always thought it a touchy subject, so he hardly ever mentioned it. "How did it almost kill your ,other it if was in your father's brain?" he inquired.

"During one of his take over spells, he flew out on his ship and my mother went out to get him. Well, the Scorpy clone took over and landed the Far cape on her prowler. She was forced to eject and when she did, she crashed into a frozen lake. They all thought that she was dead, so they put her in her coffin and left her be. Then one day, while Dad was walking through, he saw her move and opened the case. She was alive, maybe the cold preserved her, we will never know."

"I never knew that. So John was just waiting for me to mess up, so that he would have a reason to get rid of me!" He said it more to himself than to Kira.

"I don't think that he would do that," said Kira.

"Oh, well then, do you have another explanation?!" he nearly shouted at her.

"No I don't!"

"Well then! That seems to be the only logical explanation then!" he said as he tied on his boots and stood up.

"Maybe you are right then! But it's not my fault! If you leave, I'm coming with you!" Kira said as she pulled her pants on.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am! And you're not going to stop me!" Aleki stared at her. 

"You would give up your entire life, just to be with me because your father is stubborn and can't let anything go?"

"Yes, I would. I know that I would never be able to come back, though." She lowered her eyes.

"I'm not going to be going anywhere then," he said slowly. "I'm going to go talk some sense into your father." He got up from the bed and left the room, Kira tagging behind him.

"You do know that you are probably not going to be successful, right?" she grabbed his arm and he stopped walking and looked at her. "I mean he might kill you, or worse."

"What is worse than death?" 

"Not being with you." Aleki pulled her into his arms and held her, trying to hide his own tears. 

"That would be worse than death."

Kira sobbed into his arms. It was just too much at once. He let go of her, and kissed her passionately. This might be the last time that they ever could be together like this. When he broke their embrace, they continued down the hall toward the dining hall where they guessed everyone would be. When they got there, John started for them as soon as they entered.

"I thought that you were leaving!" he spat at Aleki.

"I just have one question for you, Crichton! Who is it that you are mad at, Scorpious or I! Or are you angry at me because I used to work for the monster?"

Crichton was silent for a moment. "That is none of your concern!"

"I that it is, Crichton! I understand that you hate the guy, but honestly! Are you going to kick me out because I was a slave to him? It's not my fault! With Peacekeepers, we cannot choose what we get assigned, we just get assigned to it!"

"But you still could have prevented things that happened from happening!"

"Oh, yeah, and get KILLED in the process! Correct me if I am wrong Richton, was or was not Aeryn once a Peacekeeper? Did or didn't she kill the previous captain of this Leviathan--" he was cut off by Aeryn.

"People change, Aleki!"

"Oh!" Aleki made a sarcastic face at Crichton, "people change, do they? Hmm? Who ever thought that that could happen! Am I not a person, John? Can I not change? Or am I just like Scorpious, a lifeless monster who can't feel anything?"

"Once a Peacekeeper, always a Peacekeeper!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but was not your WIFE one! That would mean that she still is! Why don't your give her the boot also, the mother of your only child! Have you no sense, John?"

John sat and stared at Aleki for a moment with a hard face, and then it changed. His face softened and he got up off the floor. "I don't know what to say, how to apologize for how I have treated you."

"Say that I don't have to leave." He smiled at John.

"You don't have to leave." He smiled back at Aleki.

"Oh, thank you, Daddy!" Kira ran to her father and jumped into his arms and kissed him lovingly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Whoa! Slow down there, Doll!" He hugged his daughter and smiled at Aleki. "I don't care if you are seeing my daughter. Just try not to, uh..." he motioned to the coms.

"Understood," they both said in unison.

Aeryn looked at John. "I'm surprise that you felt like that about Peacekeepers, John." Crichton lowered his head. "But, I'm glad that you finally got it out." Aeryn smiled at him. "Come on, I'll give you some physical training." A sly grin spread across her face as she walked out of the room. Crichton grinned and chased after her.

Kira threw her arms around Aleki's neck and kissed him passionately. "I'm glad you didn't have to leave."

"So am I, love, so am I," he said before he returned her passionate action.

"OH, look! They're at it again!" blurted Rygel, who had surprisingly stayed quiet throughout the entire heated debate.

"Oh, shut up!" said Liana. "Be glad that they are not fighting with each other. for once!" 


	4. Part 2, chapter 1

Authors note- This takes place after "Uncharted Love", it is part two. It is   
required that you read that before this, or this will make no sense at all.   
TO LIZ: There are some 'Hi's' just for you! Heh heh heh.   
  
Uncharted Love Part Two   
  
Kira and Aleki led a happy life on Moya. It was more peaceful now than it was   
before. For one, they were no longer fighting (as much), and two, Aleki and   
Crichton got along so well now, sharing their Military knowledge. Yet it   
seemed as if things were going all too well.   
  
Aeryn was getting antsy. It was too quiet for her. She needed action, along   
with the rest of the crew. So, when there was a supply shortage one day, they   
all jumped at once for the opportunity to go down to a trade planet to   
restock.   
  
But unfortunately, D'Argo had gotten old and weak. He could not go, it was   
the disappointment of the cycle for him. Lately, he had been getting sick,   
and that, combined with his age made one cranky Luxon. So Chiana stayed   
behind with him to keep him company, much to her internal agony of boredom.   
  
Kira was in her room getting ready for the trip. She wore black leather   
pants, lieutenant boots, a black tight fitting vest, lined in red. She walked   
out of her room and down the hall to Aleki. She knocked on the door.   
  
"You in there love? We are leaving soon," she called to him.   
  
"Yeah, hang on a sec. You can come in if you want," he called over his   
shoulder while tieing his boots. Kira walked into his room, closing the door   
behind her. Aleki was wearing black leather pants, a black t-shirt and a   
black and red trim leather jacket. He was in the middle of tieing his boots   
when she sat next to him on the bed.   
  
"Hi," she said casually, after a minute of silence.   
  
"Hi," he replied with a grin on his face. It was a joke between them, said   
for lack of thought. "Looking forward to going down to the planet?"   
  
"Who isn't?" she replied. "It is so boring here. I sort of wish that   
something bad would happen so we can do something, get off of this Leviathan."   
  
"Bad things don't have to happen for people to have fun." He sat back on his   
bed and looked at her, now done with his shoes. Then he grinned at her.   
  
"What?" she said, sort of uncomfortably.   
  
"Can't something good happen for people to have fun, or nothing happen at   
all." He leaned foreword and kissed her tenderly on the lips. As he went to   
pull away, he was stopped by her pulling him closer, intensifying the moment.   
  
"We have to go love," he tried to say, but only succeeded in making a whole   
bunch of mumbly noises. She giggled. Aleki leaned back onto the bed with her,   
but there was nothing behind them and they only succeeded in falling to the   
floor.   
  
"OOF!" she said while giggling. He looked down at her and smiled, then kissed   
her again. They were just starting up again when Aeryn entered the room.   
  
"Can't you two keep your hands off of each other for five minuets?!" Aeryn   
exclaimed with her hands on her hips. "We are leaving, just waiting for you   
two!"   
  
Aleki rolled off of her, slightly embarrassed at being caught in the act yet   
another time. "Sorry Officer Sun," he said while straitening his shirt.   
  
"Aleki, you are frelling my daughter, I think that we are on good enough   
terms that you can call me Aeryn." She smiled at him and left.   
  
"That was fun, was it not?" Aleki grinned at her, "And nothing bad happened."   
  
"Yes it did," she said as she started out the door. "We fell off of the bed   
and me mum interrupted us, I'd call that bad, too bad that we couldn't   
continue!" She grinned evilly at him.   
  
"Oh, why do you tease me so, there is enough stress around here so as it is,   
then you add some to me! Aye love, you are a piece of work!" He walked behind   
her in the corridor and wrapped his arms around her waist as they walked.   
"Aye aye aye, now I can't wait for our return, just for something bad to   
happen." He buried his face in her hair and breathed her in. He grinned.   
  
"You are something else, a walking talking contradiction. Do you know that?"   
She pushed him away as they entered the hanger and stepped aboard the   
transport pod. Kira took her seat behind Aleki, who was in copilot. Aeryn was   
piloting and John was sitting behind her, Zahn was sitting between John and   
Kira.   
  
"Is every one ready to go?" Aeryn said as she turned her head around to look   
at everyone. She was still somewhat attractive (except for the average signs   
of aging, like wrinkles around the eyes and random streaks of gray in her   
hair) after all of these years of fighting and work.   
  
"Ok Aeryn, all of the kiddies are buckled in! Lets get off of this   
Leviathan!" said John. Aeryn fired up the engines as she commed Pilot to open   
the hanger. They pulled out of Moya and headed down to the planet. The planet   
looked very much like Earth, except for the different shapes of the   
continents and the water a much lighter blue, tropical-like. That is almost   
what the planet was, a tropical planet, controlled mostly by calm native   
traders.   
  
They broke through the planet's atmosphere and landed on the ground softly.   
Aeryn still had her touch at flying.   
  
"I am so glad to be off of that ship!" said Kira said as she got out of her   
chair and headed for the door.   
"You wait a minute!" said Crichton. "I don't want you two wandering off   
together and getting lost or taken by the Peace Keepers or something. I think   
that it would be best if all of us stayed together, just for safety and all."   


"Alright!" Kira leaned on the jam of the door and crossed her arms, waiting   
for every one to get out of their chairs. She had her eyebrows raised   
arrogantly as her father slowly got out of the chair.   
"Don't you look at me like that young lady! I am still your father, you will   
do as I say, that goes for you, too, Alki-Seltzer!" Crichton now stood next   
to Kira, opening the door. Aleki looked at Aeryn and Kira with a confused look on his face.   
  
"What! What did I do!" he asked.   
  
"Nothin' but you were thinkin' it! And don't tell me you weren't '!" Aleki   
smiled to himself and looked at Kira. Kira smiled back at him.   
  
They all got off of the transport pod and stepped into the sun. All of them   
just stood there for a minute savoring the light it gave off and all of the   
cool planet air. Crichton was the one who broke the silence. "I know that it   
is good to be on a planet and all, but we still need to get supplies." They   
all followed him into the city gates.   
  
As soon as they walked in, they could smell the herbs of the aroma therapists   
that sold their elixirs for a living, see the large bolts of colorful cloth   
that brightened up the relatively dim area. They could also smell the subtle   
smell of fish that wafted in from the nearby bay. The shiny new ship parts   
glistened in the sun along with the jewlery made by the highly talented   
natives. Kira looked around with amazement. It wasn't often that she got to   
go down to a planet, especially one that was this poetic-looking. She started   
to head over to a jewlery booth but Aeryn grabbed her arm and stopped her.   
"Do you remember what your father told you?"   
  
"Yes! I was only gonna go, like, 10 feet away!" she replied.   
  
"Kira, this place is loaded with Peacekeepers," replied Aeryn. "Do you know   
how high your risk is to getting taken? I was a Peacekeeper, I still am to   
them, so they think that rightfully you belong to them. You too, Aleki. If   
they see you and think that you are alive, you are as good as gone. Do the   
both of you understand?" They both nodded in agreement. Aeryn walked to   
Crichton who was inspecting a bushel of herbs with Zahn.   
  
He stared at it sideways. He remembered all of the health classes he had had   
in high school, all of the drugs he studied in class. The plant looked   
exactly as marijuana. He was sure of it. "Ya know Aeryn, on my planet, this   
plant is illegal."   
  
"Really? Its just a sedative."   
  
"A strong, psychological trip sedative!"   
  
Aeryn looked away from John with an raised eyebrow, confused again at his   
Earth-ness.   
  
Aleki took Kira's hand as they poked around at the stand next to John and   
Aeryn.   
The table was coverd with glass and gem trinkets and knick knacks. There were   
small ones that looked as if they would break if you touched them with a   
feather and large ones that were much the same. "This stand is getting me   
nervous," said Aleki, "Lets go with your parents."   
  
Kira glanced and smiled nervously at the big burly Sebacian male that stood   
over his stand. She started to follow Aleki away, but her foot cought on the   
leg of the stand and she hurtled foreward, falling flat on her face. She   
started to get up, but as she pulled up her leg, the stand started to wobble   
and sway, she quick rolled out of the way before the entire stand fell to the   
ground, all of the glass ornaments breaking into thousands of pieces. Kira   
felt her face get hot and her chest swell with dread. "I-I-I'm sorry sir, it   
was an accident!"   
  
She started to clean up the mess when the man grabbed her arm and yanked her   
to her feet.   
  
"This is my life's work you stupid girl! You had better be paying for _all _of   
this!" bellowed the man, his face red with anger.   
  
"H-H-How much is it?" She tried to pull away from the man's hard grip, but it   
was too strong. "You're hurting my arm!"   
  
"75 million skewas!" he grunted at her, as he tightened his grip.   
  
"I don't have 75 million of what ever they are! And how can they be so   
expensive!" She withered under his iron grip.   
  
"They are all made with precious gems and crystals that I had to buy, full   
price from the planet Iomoeko! Which as you should know, is no longer   
exists!" He twisted her arm behind her back. "If you cant give me my money, I   
will be forced to take my payment in other ways!" He ran his hand through her   
red hair and down her neck.   
  
Kira slapped the man and stepped back a few steps. "How dare you! It was just   
an accident!"   
  
John and Aeryn glanced over at their daughter and at the table of broken   
ornaments and rushed over, dragging Aleki with them.   
  
"What is going on here, Kira!" John shouted.   
  
"Daddy, it was an accident, I tripped and my leg got caught on the table leg   
and it fell! I didn't mean to do it!"   
  
Crichton turned on the man. "You heard her, it was just an accident. Now can   
she go?"   
  
The man turned bright red in anger. "No she cannot _go_! She owes me 75 million   
skewas!"   
  
"What the hell is a skewas? What ever they are, we don't have any of them,   
we're sorry for for the mess, we will help you clean it up, but we cannot pay   
you!" The man turned away from Crichton and looked around, about 10 seconds   
or so later, he bellowed out "GUARDS!". At that, three Peacekeeper guards   
rushed over to the scene. "This little trolep wrecked my stand and she and   
her party refuses to pay for the damages! I demand justice!" The big man   
crossed his arms.   
  
"Which one?" said the tallest of the three guards.   
  
"The one with the red hair," said the man.   
  
The tall guard walked up to Kira and put a device that looked like hand cuffs   
on her. He motioned for the other two men to do the same to the rest of the   
party. They did and then they started to take them away.   
  
"Wait, you cant do this! It was just an accident!:   
  
"We'll leave that for commander Scorpious to decide," said the tall man, who   
was obviously the leader.   
  
Crichton stiffened at the mentioning of Scorpious. He looked over at Aeryn   
and the rest of the group. They were all staring back at him with worry on   
their faces. "Um, buddy," he said to the tall man, "can't we come to some   
kind of agreement? I mean, it was just an accident!"   
  
"Like I said sir, I will leave it to Commander Scorpious to decide what   
happens to you," said the tall man as they went into a moderately large   
building, obviously the Peacekeeper headquarters for the planet.   
  
The group moved closer to each other. They all knew that what lay ahead for   
them would not be good.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Hehe, part 2 chapter 2 soon!


	5. Part 2, chapter 2

Disclaimer: Farscape is not mine, nor is the energizer bunnie, or the star wars names I borrowed…

Thaks to Jenni (DarkJaina) for editing my stories.

Part 2 Chapter 2

They all sat in a small, cramped cell for about an arn, no one speaking, all of them expecting the worst. It was finely Aleki who spoke up.

"Are we just gonna sit here and let them kill us? We all have been in worse situations…," he said in a matter of fact like tone.

"Yes we have love, but none like this, how can we possibly get our selves out of this one? We are in a maximum security complex, everyone knows that you and Daddy are both worth a lot of money, so is Aeryn, Zahn and I are harmless, but for me, that stand accident has me here for a while. So basicly, Zahn is the only one that can leave, they have no reason to keep her, so Zahn, you have to go back to Moya when they let you go, and tell Chi and D'Argo about us, they can come and get us out of here," Kira explained to all of them. All except Zahn stared at her blankly.

"They don't have a reason to keep me, but how do you know that wont just keep me as an acomplis to the crime?" Zahn asked.

"I don't know, if they don't, then that is what we should do, and D'Argo is not that old, he still has some spunk left in him." 

"Like the energizer bunnie" said John during the silence, "just keeps going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going" he was cut off by the angry crew member shouting at him to shut up, "Fine, fine, don't get your panties in a rumple…just a little Earth Humor…," they all rolled their eyes at him, "D'Argo and Chi are really our only chances though… you all know that…"

"We are going to die," said Aeryn in a matter of fact like tone.

"No we aren't mother, D'Argo and Chi are still in pretty good shape, and it wont be the first PK base they have infiltrated," said kira. They all nodded in agreement, "But if we do die, I want you all to know how much I love and care for all of you." They all smiled at her and Aleki kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek on it.

"Hey," said John, "I don't feel that comfortable telling scorpy my real name, I don't know about the rest of you, but I am gonna choose a code name, or something…"

"Good idea Butch," grinned Aeryn.

Crichton grinned right back at her, "Alrighty Sundance…" Crichton looked at Kira and Aleki, "What about you two?"

"Hmmm…" kira um…hmmmed, "I will be-'' she was cut off by Crichton.

"You can be Leia!" 

"What about me," said Aleki.

"Tarzan…heh heh heh…" grinned John.

"Ok," said Aleki, he didn't know any of that earth stuff anyway…

"And Zahn is…" Zahn prompted John.

"And Zahn is Ms. Blueberry," said John.

"Later on, you are gonna have to enlighten us on who all of these people from your planet John Crichton," said Aeryn. 

They heard the door to the cell open and saw a large Peace Keeper male standing there. "Commander Scorpious will see you now…what are all of your names?"

"I am Butch, and this here is Sundance, and that is Leia, Tarzan and Ms. Blueberry," said he while gesturing to all of them.

"Alright then…Butch, all of you walk this way please," he led them out of the room where they were again cuffed and escorted to a large chamber down the hall. They stood in the center of the large chamber all huddled into a small group. There was a large desk not 5 feet away from them, and a high backed chair that was faced away from them. The chair spun around to reveal Scorpious, much older and witherd, he was hunched over in his chair, staring at the desk, he didn't look up at the group, he only said…

"What is the reason why you misfits have bothered me, I am far to old for this kind of work," said Scorpious with a touch of distaste in his voice.

"Um…," said John, he was obviously very nervous by being in the presence of his arch enemy with out any weapons and being so vulnerable, "My daughter tripped on the leg of a stand in the market place, when she got up from the ground, she bumped the table and it fell, all of the items on the table broke, and when we said we couldn't pay for the items, the booth holder got upset and called the guards on us."

Scorpious shuffled thru the papers that the guard gave him, obviously the report on their arrest. "It's a nice story…Butch…I just don't know why you do not believe that you have to pay for the items. It is at the fault of your daughter, if she is not able to pay for the bill, then its on your head Butch," explained Scorpious. 

John looked at kira, who turned her head away in shame for having put them all in the predicament, "Well, what happens if we do not pay," asked John.

"Depending on the amount of the bill-which is very high-you would go to a labor yard until your debt is repaid, or until someone pays your debt for you."

"Ok, those sound reasonable, but do you have to keep all of us? Cant you let some of us go? I mean, just because we are all together, doesn't mean its all of our fault."

"Well, I suppose so, who all was involved in the accident?"

"My daughter and I."

"Then the others can go. Guards, release them and show them to the door please…" Scorpious looked up at the bunch and then his eyes locked on Crichtons, "Have we met before…Butch?"

"No I don't believe so cowboy…" John trailed off, realizing his mistake in choice of words, if Scorpy rememberd anything of his past, then John was toast…

Scorpious' eyes focoused and squinted at John, "John Crichton, what a surprise," he grinned and got up from his chair slowly and with a look of pain on his face, he actuly was too old for the job, as simple as it seemed.

"Yea whatever, you got what you wanted from me, let it go."

"Yes I did, I just cant use it, neither can the peacekeepers, its too dangerous they say, all people they send thru, either never com out, or they come out liquefied. And for all of the soldiers I killed and lost in the process of seeking you out, and testing the worm hole technology, plus my age, my station was reduced to local planet control. And that is why I am here John, I have to let it go," Scorpious scowled at himself and the memories he had of the trial, then his face softend a tad, "But there was, one successful mission, only, we didn't send anyone into a wormhole, we plucked someone out of one." He grinned in satisfaction.

"Where were they from?" John asked, now, very interested in the topic of conversation.

"Earth."

Lookie lookie for chapter 3…mwahaha…


	6. Part 2, chapter 3

Part2 Chapter 3

John looked at Scorpious in disbelief.  After what happened to him, they would actually send another human being out on another Farscape mission?  But after a minute or so, all of those thoughts escaped his mind.  Another human being, another like him, who knew of Earth, who has lived on earth, who shared the same general memories of it, who will know what he is talking about when he refers to a game or something, who will not raise his eyebrows in bewilderment when he says something about earth.  "Well, where is he, or she, or them…?"

"They are here, on the planet, but they are contained, I was not going to let another one get away from me."

"You bastard!  After all of the trouble you went through with me, you are willing to try it again, and at your age too? Pah, you even madder than I thought!" John leaned on the desk, folding his arms.  Kira, the others, and the guards looked at from Scorpious to john and then at each other.  They were confused.

 "So," Aeryn said, "there is another human being on the planet?  Right here in the same building?"

"Yes officer Sun" said Scorpious, "If you will come this way please, all of you, I will show you my newest experiment."

"Experiment!" shouted john, "Humans my be slightly inferior, but we are people, we have lives, you cannot perform you sick head games on them-us!" he (along with the others, save the guards, which Scorpious told to stay back) followed Scorpious down a wide corridor where at the end, they turned and went thru a small door, and into a narrow, damp hallway, where near the end, there was a somewhat large cell, much like the one they had all earlier stayed in.  John poked his head in.  He saw a young man, of about 23 years old, dressed in denim blue jeans and a black t-shirt; he had an orange NASA jacket over the top half.  He had sharp male features: a hawks beak nose, piercing green eyes and short, black spiky hair, he had a sharp goatee.  He was about 6'2'', had wide shoulders and narrow hips.  He was definitely human, John thought to himself.

"Do you like what you see John?" asked Scorpious.

"He is a human, that's all I am worried about.  Can I speak to him?" John asked Scorpious.  Scorpious then proceeded to open the door.  The young man looked up at Scorpious.

"What do you want beast!" spat the young man.  The others heard his voice; it was like johns, the same accent and tone.  

"You have some visitors."

"Like who? Another one of your 'doctors'?"

"No, a fellow human, and his family."

"You said that there were no more humans!" he rose from his seat with clenched fists and toward over 

Scorpious.

"I lied, you should know better than to trust me Jasten," Scorpious walked out of the room and motioned for John and the others to enter.  They all fit, surprisingly…

John just stared at him for about a minute, and the other man stared right back.

"Hello." Said Jasten.

"Hey," said Crichton, "How's Earth?"

"Not too good, almost all of the land is destroyed by nuclear wars, and most of the people are living on ocean, Moon, and Mars colonies."

"Mars colonies…heh, they actually did it, after all that time…" John smiled to himself, "Must be pretty neat, livin' on Mars and all…I didn't think that it would be colonized and lived on for a long time."

"It has been for over 327 years."

"What?  How is that? I have only been out here for about 20…" John had a confused look on his face, "What year was it when you left?"

"2325, how about you?"

"1998…" John sunk down in his chair. All of his family was surely dead long ago, his home, all of his belongings, all of his favorite places, all gone…

"Wow man, that's wild! You must be that John Crichton person, ya know, they tracked you out here-well, they saw that your messages were coming from somewhere way beyond their knowledge, that started the whole deep space exploration thing."  Jasten smiled at John, then looked over at the others. "May I ask who all of these beings are?"

"Yes, this is my wife, Aeryn Sun," John said, Aeryn nodded and smiled at him.

"Pleasure to meet you…Jasten," she shook his hand.

"And this is Aleki," Aleki nodded, John gestured to and introduced Zahn, then he came to Kira, "And this is my daughter Kira."  Jasten's eyes widened as he looked at Kira, he took her hand and kissed the top of it slowly.

"A _pleasure_ to meet you Kira…"

"Likewise," said Kira somewhat uncomfortably, with a small smile.  Aleki rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow as he looked away.  Jasten turned his antention back to John.

"What did you think happened?  Like, you just disappeared and everyone forgot about you?"

"Something like that…"

"Yea, right, like that would happen; one of NASA's finest astronauts disappears on a mission  thru some strange portal in the universe and you expect everyone just to forget you?"

"Well, I never really thought of it that way…hmmm…" he had a deep-in-thought look on his face.

"Children do your life story for projects in school, some are even you for halloween.  It's amazing."

John laughed out loud and looked at his family, they all had strange looks on their faces, like it was unbeleiveable that their own John Crichton was famous on his home planet.  "What?" asked John, "Its not that hard to think about….  So how did you get here? Did they send you out on a mission too?"

"Yea, There were years of testing done on what you call wormholes, we found several of them out past Pluto and Aeros, and the second galaxy…"

"I am assumeing that Aeros and the second galaxy were discovered in the past 327 years…"

"Yea," he continued, "All of the tests that were run, said that the wormholes were unstable and not safe for travel of any kind.  Then about a hundred years or so later, they decided to test different types of ships in the holes.  They found that a certain type of metal found on Jupiter withstands the speed and heat of the wormholes-"

"But my farscape held up fine, its still in good condition!"

"Hmm… I don't know how that is, all of the metals on earth never held up…anyway…. So we sent some Apes thru it and stuff and we never saw them again, but we were getting signals from them-well, their ship anyway, and it said that they were still alive.  So we knew that creatures didn't die in it, but no one had the guts to go thru with it, they couldn't get anyone to volunteer to do it, everyone was afraid.  So the years passed and still no one wanted to do it.  So when I got out of college, I got into all of the NASA stuff and I heard about the secret wormhole stuff, so I volentered, they all laughed at me and thought I couldn't handle it cause I was just out of school.  But I did it anyway, when I got out of the hole, I couldn't contact Earth at all, I still cant. So I was jut floating thru space when this big Peace Keeper carrier scooped me up and took me prisoner, even though I didn't do anything."

"They are like that…ya just gotta deal with it and escape, if you can.  We have a plan, we have done this before, I'll let ya know sometime about it.  Would you like to come with us?"

"Hell yea!  So whats the plan?"

"We have people up on our ship, they are gonna come down and storm the base, then wisk us away to never never land…"

"You make it sound so simple."

"Well, it is, Just knock off the leaders and the rest of the little guys get lost- so to speak."

"Oh.  You know allot about them I see."

"I have had to deal with them over the years…"

"Ah, so when is this happening?"

"As soon as blue here gets up to Moya to get the others."

"Moya?"

"Yea, our Leviathan."

"Wow, a real Levaithan…"

"Yes. A real leviathan…" said John.  He was pretty surprised when he first saw it too. "So anyway…"

Aeryn looked at all of her friends, "So this is what happens when SheRogue gets writers block! We all just sit her on a pretty yellow disk for 2 months! HA!" she stood up and then stood on her head for lack of thought.  John looked at Aeryn with a deeply confused look in his eyes.

"Uh…Aeryn? What in the world are you doing!"

"I'm standing on my head, isn't that obvious?  We aren't doing anything else!"

"Well, you do have a point there…" John looked out thru the computer screen at SheRogue. "Hey! Stupid! Get writing…dork…."

SheRogue look at John and all of the other characters, "I'm getting there! Geez…"

"Good!" said Zahn, "I have to get going up to Moya anyway.  Zahn got up from where she was sitting and knocked on the door to leave.  The guard opened it and let her out, and promptly locked the others back in.  Zahn looked at Scorpious. "I am wondering if you would let me go.  I had nothing to do in this affair and I have a daily routine that I cannot miss."

Scorpious eyed her suspiciously, "I suppose you could… I have no reason to keep you here… will you need an escort?"

"No thank you. I will be fine," she replied as she nodded thanks to him and walked away.  When she was out side of the complex, she made her way to the transport pod.  When she boarded she remembered all of the things that Aeryn ever told her about flying… and she took off into the sky and docked on Moya.  When she got off, she say D'Argo, Chiana and Jothee waiting there for her and the rest of the crew.  Their faces fell when they saw that it was just Zahn who returned empty handed. 

"Where are the others? And where are all of the goods?" barked D'Argo.

"That is what I must discuss with you. They were captured by the Peace Keepers.  Kira accidentally knocked over one of the stands that just happened to display an array of very expensive trinkets.  When we couldn't pay for them, the very large and burly salesman called the guards. Now, everyone is in holding at the base.  If we cannot pay the bill…John and…or…Kira are going to be forced into hard labor until their debt is repaid…it would take more than a life time to repay the man for all of the items…even if both of them worked. So we have to go down and get them out.  Or, make a deal with Scorpious. It would have to be a good deal though".

D'Argo stared blankly at Zahn, "Something like this always happens when anyone goes planet side…I think we're all cursed or something," he growled under his breath.

"We don't have any money to pay them back with, and D'Argo, Jothee, you and I wont be able to take on an entire peace keeper base…its impossible…" Chiana thought out loud. 

"We could like….sneak in, grab em, then sneak back out again, that always seems to work," Jothee suggested.

"Have you ever been in one of those things?  Yes, you have. You know how tight they are. The only thing we can do, is make a deal…and since we have nothing to bargin with…" D'Argo trailed off and sighed.

"No…we're not just going to let them there.  That's just wrong.  Theres got to be something we can bargin with!" complained Chiana. 

"We've got Moya," suggested jothee. D'Argo thwaped him up side the head.

"NO. that is simply out of the question. We are NOT selling Moya" said D'Argo, crossing his arms.

"No no, I mean…we could trade her for the damaged merchandise…then steal her back!" Jothee explained. Zahn, Chiana, and D'Argo just stared at him, "I mean…we know just about every single part of this ship…and pilot…well…we can explain to him whats going on, I'm sure he'll understand and co-operate."

"He has a point…and a very good one at that," said Chiana to D'Argo.  D'Argo nodded in agreement, so did Zahn, Jothee smiled.

"Well, it appears as though we have a plan," said D'Argo, as he walked off to tell Pilot. 


End file.
